Xialon: The Untold Tale
by LBWind
Summary: Xialon is a new member in Organization XIII. She learns a lot about her past concerning her Somebody, Linoa. As she learns about who she was, her old friends return, putting all the pieces together. Who can she trust? And who are these people, really?
1. The Beginning

**AN: YAY! New story! I haven't written a new story since Remembrance and High School Hearts [and High School Hearts II, coming soon]. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will only write ONE disclaimer for every story. Why? Because it's stupid to keep writing them in your chapters. Besides, if we owned Kingdom Hearts, then we wouldn't have to write these stories for our pleasure. WE COULD JUST MAKE ANOTHER GAME. But, since everyone else writes pointless disclaimers, I will just write ONE to make my readers happy in knowing I don't own said game.**

**Thanks to: KHCrazy for letting me borrow her character Xanthi, and I give her full credit for that character spoken of in this story. You can read about her in the story by KHCrazy, "Xanthi". On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I<em>

_Xialon's Point of View_

* * *

><p><em>"Things aren't going to be easy around here, are they?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Linoa, why are you alone?"<em>

_"I don't know, Oren. But I know that I'm meant for something bigger than loneliness."_

I stirred in my rock-hard bed, the voices echoing in my head. A breeze blew swiftly in my room, leaving me shivering cold, clutching my legs for warmth. I finally flickered my eyes open, my eyes adjusting to the brightness that filled the room despite the pitch black darkness I was used to.

When my eyes finally got used to the light, I looked around the barren room; I was positive I was alone. I saw a small couch, a white dresser, a large mirror hanging on the wall, a black bookshelf, and a tiny closet. I turned to my left, and saw nothing but a wall and a window that viewed a large, heart-shaped moon.

I finally sat up in the flat, cold bed. My eyes blurred brighter than the room (that's _possible_?), giving me a strong headache. My eyes were focused once again as I heard someone knock on the door.

A slim man with flaming red hair and pure emerald eyes walked through the door.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly, the headache still hurting, leaving me raising my hand to my head, still in agony.

"I'm Axel," he introduced himself. His voice was smooth and soft like velvet. "Come with me."

"Wait a second. I'll be right there." I walked towards the mirror on the wall. I nearly screamed at my reflection. Fortunately, my mouth only hung agape to what I saw. A girl stood with waist-length black hair with midnight blue and lavender streaks and azure, glassy blue eyes. _Is this… me?_ I thought, inspecting my hair with curiosity. I apparently have eye-length bangs and thick braids from either side of my head that meet in the center of the back of my head.

"I see you now know of your appearance," Axel smirked, gesturing me to finally, after the surprising observation of my new look, come with him. I walked towards him and exited through my door, noticing on the front it said in big, bold letters "Xialon: Number XV". I thought curiously about what this meant.

Axel seized my right shoulder, forcing me to turn around and walk through the hallway with him, his arm resting around me. We talked on the way to where ever it was we were going.

"So, what, are you like the 'Welcoming Committee'?" I asked.

"Well, you could say that. I welcomed old friends like Xanthi and Rixsus and Spearox and Exon, but they all walked away from the Organization years ago," Axel replied, still not looking at me. I decided he probably didn't want to talk more about them, so I let it be. For now.

We finally reached a room with 13 tall chairs surrounded in a circle around a flat platform. People in black cloaks like mine sat in every chair. I turned behind me and noticed two people leaning against the wall, but Axel was nowhere to be seen. I looked up in front of me, and saw he was sitting in the high chairs as well. I looked towards the tallest seat, a man with silver hair and petrifying golden-orange eyes staring down at me with his fear injecting orbs.

"Friends," he spoke with a deep, booming voice, "We have gathered here today to welcome another who will wear the coat." The coat? What was he talking about? "I find that our new member's presence shall speed the progress of achieving our goal: Kingdom Hearts." What're Kingdom Hearts? "Treat her with respect, and granted we will succeed in reaching our goal. Everybody work with our new ally: Number XV, Xialon."

Everyone glared at me as I decided that I'd put my hood up as soon as I leave the room.

**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**

Once the meeting was over, I mad-dashed through the door without a word. As I departed from the area, I raced through the hallway to my room when a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

"Why ya runnin', Xialon?" a male voice asked. I turned to see who it was, but I wasn't aware of his identity. He had violet eyes and green, exotic hair that looked like that guy's… Zexion? "'Cause I wanted to get out of there quickly," I responded, deadpan.

The young man turned me around, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Nerox, and this is Bilbyx," he gestured to the girl right beside him. She had brown hair tied up in buns and side bangs that reached her shoulder blade and covered one of her chocolate brown eyes. She extended her hand as well, and I shook both hands. "Well, as you know, I'm Xialon, which is what you can tell by the label on my door," I pointed towards the door to my room.

Nerox laughed, whole-heartedly, if I say so myself. "Well, it's nice to officially meet you, Xialon. Come with us, you can meet the other members," Nerox offered, gesturing towards the Grey Area.

"I'll take up that offer," I replied, flirtatiously, if I might add. I was unknowingly twirling a black strand of hair around my fingers, as if by instinct from my previous life. Who does Nerox remind me of? Did Linoa like somebody kind of like him? I flinched at the thought, and automatically quit twirling my hair and followed my fellow Organization members.

**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**

Wow. I never knew how… er, indifferent the Organization is.

I followed Nerox and Bilbyx to the Grey Area, where I saw Axel again. When he looked up and saw me, he rushed on over to us.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, "I can take over for ya and show the newbie around. If you want, of course." I looked up at Nerox and Bilbyx, and they nodded their heads in allowance.

"Great!" Axel blurted out, shooing away my guides like flies. "So, newbie-"

"It's Xialon, actually," I corrected him as he put his arm around me again.

"Okay, _Xialon_, let me introduce you to my friends, Roxas and Xion." Axel led me to a boy with blonde, spiky hair and cerulean eyes and a girl with short raven hair and same colored eyes.

They turned towards me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Xialon," I introduced myself.

"Xion," said the girl, and the boy greeted me, and said, "I'm Roxas." I smiled back, but Axel already dragged me along.

"This is Xigbar and Xaldin," he pointed to a man with scars on his face and an eye patch, and another with funny sideburns and black hair held in a ponytail. I wasn't so keen on being their friend.

"Hey, Axel," spoke the guy I think is Xigbar, "flirting with more newbies?" I could tell he was joking, but Axel's face was as red as his hair. "NO WAY!" Axel shouted, releasing me from his tight grip around my neck. For a guy MUCH skinnier than me, he sure does have strong muscles. "C'mon, Xialon," he pulled me with him. He stormed away, and stopped at a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He scares me.

"Xialon, this is Vexen, the Organization's scientist."

"How do you do, Xialon? Tell me, how do you feel about… experiments?" Um, if he thinks I'm going to answer that, then you can just slap him silly. Axel ushered me along to an… indescribable member.

"Lexaeus, Xialon," Axel introduced us. Lexaeus turned to me, looked me up and down, then turned away with a grunt. Nice to meet you, too.

Axel and I headed towards a man with choppy, silverish-bluish hair. He held a large book with the Organization symbol on it. "Hello, Xialon."

"This is Zexion," Axel informed me.

"Nice to meet you, Zexion," I greeted.

"Likewise," he replied. I don't know about you, but I kinda like him. Axel hurried me along to a guy playing a sitar and had a mullet.

"Demyx!" Axel shrieked, getting Mullet Man's attention off the sitar. "Say hi to Xialon."

Demyx, I think, looked at me and said, "Uh, hi, I'm, uh, Demyx." I think I saw a slight bit of drool on the end of his mouth as he stared at me. Axel snapped his fingers in front of Demyx's face. "Demyx… Demyx… Don't make me torch you…" Axel cooed. Demyx snapped himself out of it and finally said, "Huh, what?"

Axel turned towards a guy with a couple of piercings on his ears. "Hey, Luxord! Here's the newbie!"

Luxord, I believe is the blonde's name, said, "A pleasure it is to meet you, madam. I am Luxord."

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Axel burst out, pulling me towards another guy. "Sorry back there. I was just saving you from being asked to play poker."

"What's wrong with poker? I'm pretty good at playing," I replied, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, let's just say that Luxord has a bad temper if he loses," Axel murmured, leading me towards a guy with pink, layered hair and blue orbs.

"Xialon, this guy is Marluxia," Axel gestured towards Pinky. "Hello," was all Marluxia said. "Um, hi," I responded, kinda sheepishly if you ask me.

Axel guided me away towards a girl with aquamarine eyes and platinum blonde hair sitting on the couch, along with Demyx, Zexion, and Luxord.

"Larxene," Axel muttered ruefully.

"Well, hi there. You must be Xialon. Nice to meet ya," Larxene extended her hand out towards me. I took her hand, but only to let go by the sound of a shock. "Ow!" I screeched, rapidly shaking my hand in pain from that quick second of unexpectation. "Larxene! Her first day, and you're already torturing her? Shame, shame, shame," Axel scolded her.

"Oh, relax. It's not like I electrocuted her whole being, if she had one. Just one small shock," Larxene waved it off. I glared daggers at her and turned towards Axel.

"Alright. Here are the people I haven't introduced you to yet. There's Saïx, or as I like to call him, X-face, and Xemnas, the leader of the Organization. There's also the people I haven't specially introduced you to, but you already know them, like Nerox and Bilbyx." I nodded as Axel identified the people I do and do not know.

"Alright. Thanks, Axel," I waved and walked towards my room. _Wow_, I thought, _things aren't going to be very easy around here, are they?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. This is my longest official chapter. How do I know? Well, it took up five pages on Word Document and it was 1,873 words in total. Anyway, it took me some time, so I'm expecting to get at least five reviews. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Certain Measures

**AN: You see? The last chapter really **_**was**_** long. Well, for me, that is. Anyway, enjoy reading this next chapter! And I still hope for more reviews…**

**Thanks to: sonicdisney, for being the first (and currently) only reviewer, and KHCrazy, for letting me borrow her characters of which entirely belong to her: Xanthi, Spearox, Rixsus, and Exon.**

**And no, I do not own the book "The Imperfectionists", for I do not have the same genius as the actual author, Tom Rachman.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II<em>

_Bilbyx's Point of View_

* * *

><p><em>"…'You truly are Libby.'"<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up after taking a nap in my room. As soon as Axel shooed me away, I scurried off to my room for my quiet time.<p>

As I sat up, I jumped out of the cold bed and walked out of my bright room. Once I was out the door, I walked to the library where my best friend Zex is.

"Hey, Zex," I said to the silver-blue-haired boy who sat in the library reading "The Imperfectionists."

"Hey, Bilbyx," Zexion replied in his usual formal voice.

"Zex, where are you at in the book?" I asked. I had already read "The Imperfectionists" and told Zex about it, and inspired him to read it.

"The part where Lloyd and Snyder talk about Kathleen," Zexion replied, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Oh, cool," I commented. After a couple of minutes of sitting down and reading a book, I threw the book down and put my foot on the glass table next to Zex. Apparently, he noticed, and glanced at my leg, only to turn to my foot and stare with his eyes bulging out. He seized my leg and inspected my foot. I blushed, "Zex, what are you doing?"

"Hang on," he responded, unzipping my shoe on my right leg and stared at my ankle. "Did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"This tattoo," he moved my foot to an angle for me to see. Sure enough, there was a black dragon tattoo imprinted on my ankle.

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, silently hoping that Zexion could give me an answer. His mouth hung agape as he gave up trying to form words for me to hear, and looked away, mumbling something. "What?" I asked.

"Uh, uh, nothing," he answered. I could tell he was hiding something. He was just acting too fishy, and he's anything but. He doesn't lie to me often, so I don't refer to his full name too often either, unless absolutely necessary. Same goes for the certain measures I have to take if he _does_ lie to me.

"Zex, tell me the truth. What did you say?" I fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously. This is the farthest I ever had to go in order to get him to tell me the truth.

His eyes widened, but he still resisted my attempt to get him to speak his mind. "Really, it's nothing." I vowed that if he resisted this long, I will be forced to do the unthinkable.

"Fine. Zexion, you've forced me to do this." I leaned forward, looking into his sharp, blue eyes, and kissed his cheek. His face flamed red, and he said, "Um, I'm not joking. I am sincerely stating that it's nothing." Ugh, I'm going to have to go extreme measures.

"Come on, Zexion," I whispered in his ear softly, my middle and index fingers making their way up his chest. His face burned a deeper shade of red. I turned his face in my hand so he could look in my eyes. He appeared to have fear, surprise, and desire in his eyes. "I just want to know what you said."

He gulped, refusing to answer. "That's it. You've left me with no other choice, Zex." I removed my other boot, placed myself in Zex's lap, moved my hands onto Zex's jaw, and lunged my lips onto his. He shut his eyes as I did, and wrapped his arms around my waist with a firm yet gentle grip. I snaked my arms around his neck, my hands fingering through his choppy blue locks. When I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, I knew things were going a little too fast and intimate, and so I suddenly let go, smiling as I opened my eyes.

"I said 'You truly are Libby.'" Zex answered the question I kept on pondering him to answer. "Gotcha," another voice said from behind us. We looked up to see Axel standing in the doorway, smirking at us. I immediately got off of Zex's lap and straightened my cloak out.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Just as long as you do me-" I walked up to him with my hand up and ready to slapped him when Zex grabbed the hand and stared me down as he continued stepping forward until he was right behind me.

"Ahem," Axel cleared his throat, "I wasn't finished. Just as long as you do me a _favor._" I folded my arms across my chest as Zex planted his hands on my shoulders. "Fine. What do you want?" I sneered, tapping my foot in suspicion. Axel stared me down, his emerald green eyes decreasing in size, and answered, "Get me a date with Xialon." I snorted indignantly. He cannot be serious. A date with _Xialon? _The _newbie?_ I'd rather get her into a date with _Nerox_ as opposed to _Axel_.

"And what if I say no?" I pondered further, hoping he'll back down.

"Next time you guys have your little smooch fest, all eyes will be on you," he pointed his finger at me. If I didn't slightly hate Axel's guts and his fingers weren't gloved, I wouldn't have said that he clearly got a manicure. After I said that, Axel was prepared to hit me until Zex grabbed his wrist and tightened his grip as he narrowed his eyes.

Axel scoffed. "Oh, I get it. You got your little _boyfriend _wrapped around your bony finger so you become the untouchable. Well, I ain't stoppin' ya. Now, will you help me now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and said behind clenched teeth, "Zex is not my boyfriend, he's my best friend. Got it memorized?" I mocked, tapping a finger to accentuate my point in a slightly rude manner. Axel's arm began to flame red as Zex screeched in pain. Using my attribute, I made an illusion of Xemnas behind Axel.

"Axel," my illusion growled. Axel turned around with a horrified expression and went as white as a sheet. Zex looked worried as well, until he looked my way and I winked in response. His face then relaxed.

"Why must you attempt to harm your fellow members?" Xemnas continued, flicking back a strand of silver hair.

"I-I'm sorry, Superior," Axel stammered. Man, I love my illusions. Especially the one of Saïx I used on Nerox one time because he was up late, refusing to go to sleep when I told him to. I still love joking with him about it.

"Do you know what this means?" the hologram continued.

"N-n-no..?"

"It means, that if you harm any of my friends, you will beg on your knees for mercy, and be blown to smithereens," my voice joined my illusion's. I quirked an eyebrow and smirked as Axel turned around and glared daggers at me.

"Fine, I'll help you. But if you dare say anything or harm any of my friends, I will do my best to make sure you stay awake every night due to your fear of my illusions. And I promise you, the next Xemnas you see threatening your demise will _not_ be an illusion," I threatened, my finger forking into his chest despite him being taller than me.

"Fine. Then we have an agreement." Axel lunged his hand out to shake mine, but fell through the illusion of me. I tapped his shoulder behind him and whispered in his ear, "I may have agreed, but I will _never_ shake your hand." With that, I walked away with Zex by my side.


End file.
